A Day In The Life Of Sasuke's Girlfriend
by Amarante Ricci
Summary: Pure stupidity on my part. A look at Sasuke's girlfriend's life. The chasings, the threats, the tumbleweeds with duckies being attacked by Sasuke's tomato patch...How hectic.


**Disclaimer: **Sasuke: Lizzie does not own Naruto. If she did, I would be very upset.

Me: Ahem.

Sasuke: Again, I would be very upset.

Me: -cries-

* * *

Sasuke looked out the door and checked both ends of the street. Deserted. Nothing but a single tumbleweed crossing the street followed by several little duckies that were soon attacked by Sasuke's tomato patch.

...Yeah...

Go figure.

"Okay then," Sasuke muttered, pulling his head back in.

He turned to see a girl with light blue hair and dark purple eyes.

"Alright, Kimiko, it's all clear," he said.

"Are you sure, Sasu-kun?" Kimiko asked, walking to the door. "I don't want to be mobbed again. Remember last night? I could barely enjoy the festival."

"I know, Kimi-chan. And I'm really sorry. Let's get you back to your house," he replied, leading her outside.

When they got outside, the couple froze midstep at the scene in the middle of the road. The baby duckies were fighting Sasuke's tomatoes with nun-chucks, swords, machine guns, and flame throwers. The tumbleweed was busy fighting the biggest tomato with katanas and the two were shouting curses at each other.

"What the..." Kimiko started.

"I have no idea. Maybe I should stop using sake on my tomatoes," Sasuke sighed, shrugging.

"Sake? You use SAKE on your tomatoes?" she asked as they passed Ichiraku's Ramen.

Little did they know that Sasuke's pink-haired teammate, and head fangirl, was sitting in the ramen stand with their blonde teammate, eating lunch.

"Yeah, Shizune brings a case by each week. Says they're compliments of Tsunade. But I don't see why Tsunade would send-" Sasuke was cut off by a loud yell.

"HEY! SASUKE! IS THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Naruto yelled as he walked out of the ramen shop.

Sakura's head shot up and she started growling.

Kimiko gulped and whimpered.

Sasuke's danger senses went wild.

The couple turned around to see a mob of girls wearing Sasuke T-shirts carrying kunai knives, shuriken, and various other weapons. They were being led by none other than Sakura and Ino.

"I thought Sakura was over you," Kimiko whispered, backing up.

"I did too," Sasuke followed her example.

"GET HER!" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison.

Sasuke and Kimiko turned tail and ran back to his house passing hers on the way. When they ran by Kimiko's house, her mom was in the yard.

"Hi, mom! I'm going to Sasuke's! Love you!" she shouted.

"Hi, Mizushi-san!" Sasuke shouted.

Kimiko's mom looked up and chuckled when she saw her daughter and Sasuke being chased by a mob of girls. Her husband came out of the house, staring at the scene.

"Kimi and Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yep. They'll be at his house," she answered.

"Okay. I'll go pick her up around eight o'clock," he said walking back into the house.

His wife nodded and continued what she was doing.

* * *

**Back with Konoha's favorite couple...**

Sasuke collided with his front door. Using his super Uchiha ninja speed, he unlocked the door and pulled Kimiko in. When they were in, he slammed it shut and locked it.

* * *

**Outside...**

The fangirls were standing outside in his yard and on the street. Half were glaring at the house, and half were staring at the fighting duckies, tumbleweed, and tomatoes which were all staring back at them. The tomatoes looked at the duckies who, in turn, looked at the tumbleweed. The tumbleweed looked over at the fangirls and nodded.

With squeaks from the tomatoes, quacks from the duckies, and rustles from the tumbleweed, the fangirls were attacked. They all began to scream and run away. The ragtag army followed them with swords, machine guns, and flame throwers.

"Um, Sasuke? Don't EVER stop giving your tomatoes sake," Kimiko commented, staring out of Sasuke's bedroom window.

"Way ahead of you," Sasuke said, also staring.

"My life is so hectic," she sighed, while sitting on his bed.

"That's what you get for going out with me," Sasuke laughed. He sat down next to her.

"Well, you asked me out and I wasn't going to say no!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Kimiko kissed him.

* * *

**3 hours later...**

The ragtag army of tomatoes, duckies, and single tumbleweed returned. All of their ammo was used up and they were out of energy but were very happy.

Sasuke's fangirls, except for Ino and Sakura who escaped, were never seen again.

Just kidding! They all returned home-badly beaten up-and never mobbed Kimiko again. But they did threaten and/or glare at her.

–THE END–

(Or is it?)

((BWA-HA-HA!))

* * *

BWA-HA-HA-HA-H-cough Ahem. Sorry. Well, I wrote this during school. Took 4 days believe it or not.

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Me: SHUT UP! –sigh- Anyways, I was as hyper then as I am now. WOOT! THANK GOD FOR SUGAR! Heh heh, anyways. Review pleeeaaaseee! Ja ne!


End file.
